Broken costumes and dying friends?
by cornelia.schuitema
Summary: Rafael McCall had been reading a book when he suddenly heard a familiar scream. "Scott is dead! Heee's going to dieee!" "No, I'm not!" this time the voice belonged to Scott "My Super-suit is broken…" Or: when Mr McCall really regretted agreeing to watch the boys. "Companion peice to Did you think I would leave you dying?"


**Authors**** note: Hi! This is sort of an companion piece to my other story "Did you think I would leave you dying?". You don't have to read that one first, but it might be easier to understand if you do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, (maybe the cat, I don't know). And English is not my first language, and I am the proud owner of all the mistakes as I don't have a beta reader. **

**Please enjoy reading!**

Rafael McCall hadn't really given it any thought before he promised Melissa, and John and Claudia that he would take care of the boys that day. Really, how much could happen, they were only nine years old.

He had been sitting out on the front porch, reading a book, while the boys ran around being superheroes, when all of a sudden he hear a loud cry. Honestly he was afraid that somebody was being murdered at first. Then he realised that it was a cat, and then he thought that poor Mrs Hudson across the street was being strangled or something.

A second later the cat came running out, like shot out of a cannon, straight across the street, underneath the porch. He didn't really have any time to think about it before he heard another scream, this time he recognised the voice, it was Stiles'

"Scott is dead! Heee's going to dieee!"

The seconds it took for Rafael to run across the street were the most terrifying seconds in his life. Before he ran around to the back of Mrs Dawson's house, he was terrified that something horrible had happened to his son. Then he heard the most precious sound he had ever heard.

"No, I'm not!"

This time the voice belonged to his son, and Scott didn't sound anywhere close to dying.

"Ow… my arm hurts!" Scott doesn't sound dead at all, or dying either for the matter. Actually he only sounds upset, like the time his Spiderman comic was sold out at the store.

Rafael runs around the house to see the two boys on the ground, still in their superhero costumes they had insisted on wearing _("because we are going to become superheroes and have to practice" Stiles had insisted, and he couldn't really argue with that logic)_. Scott had one of his arms cradled against his chest, the sleeve ripped and bloody from scratches on Scott's other arm. Stiles sat on the ground next to his son, crying hysterically.

"Daaaaad! My arm hurts…" Scott cried as he saw him, and then looking down at the ruined costume. "A-And my Super-suit is broken…"

The nine year old instantly started bawling his eyes out at the discovery of the ripped sleeve, his arm completely forgotten.

"Scott is gonna dieeee… and it's myyy f-fault! I don't wanna be a superhero anymoreee!" Stiles cried at the top of his lungs as Rafael sat down in front of his son to take a closer look at the damage.

"No he's not, Stiles. Calm down!" Rafael said to the obviously terrified kid, but it got the opposite effect of what he was hoping for, not that that really surprised him as Stiles didn't really have a history of listening to him when he was upset.

"You're no my dad!"

"That's right" Rafael sighed, because sometimes that kid just were really annoying, "But I am the only adult here, so I am the one in charge. I'm sure your mom and dad told you to listen to me. Scott is not going to die, but we need to go to the hospital, okay? So be a good boy and hold his hand while I drive, okay Stiles?"

While he talked, Rafael picked the crying Scott into his arms and walked towards his car, a hysterical and angry Stiles following close behind.

"It is not nice to lie! My grandma, she went to the hospital… and she died!" Stiles said as Rafael pulled out from the house, and the man looked in the rearview mirror seeing that the boy was still crying, but was holding Scott's hand as he had been told. "I don't want Scott to die!"

"I'm not gonna die!" Scott said, then he met Rafael's eyes in the mirror, "Daaad!"

"How you doing, kiddo?" Rafael asked, watching his son carefully.

"My co-costume is r-ruined," Scott sobbed, and Rafael sighed.

"I know, kiddo, we will buy a new one. But we're gonna have to take a look at your arm, okay?"

For a few minutes the car was silent, except for Scott's soft sobbing and Stiles' quite hysterical crying. Then Rafael nearly lost control over the car when Scott suddenly howled and started crying loud and clear, tears literally spurting out of his eyes. Rafael nearly had a heart attack, thinking that his son might actually in fact be dying.

"I-I don't want a new suit! I want this one!" Scott screamed, tears and snot running down his face. "And my arm hurts!"

When Rafael left the hospital a few hours later he was carrying two hysterical, crying nine year old boys. Scott, whose arm actually was broken, was crying because the doctor had had to cut the sleeve of his costume, and now it was really ruined. Stiles on the other hand was still convinced that Scott would die, despite what the nurses and the doctor had said.

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed reading this fic, it's not the best I've written, but I hope you liked it anyway. Please review and tell me what you thought!"**


End file.
